The present invention relates to a shelving assembly, and more particularly to an adjustable shelving assembly with upright lighted posts.
Readily adjustable shelving systems are well known in the art. Many of these systems comprise upright vertical posts with a plurality of vertically spaced apart horizontal shelves adjustably attached to the posts. These shelving systems are particularly useful anywhere shelf type storage and/or display is needed, and one such usage is in connection with retail sales where any number of items are on display for direct purchase by the consumer. Any manner in which the shelving can be made more attractive or eye catching is a benefit to such retail sales.